Pokémon Hunter: Caliha, el primer desafío
by PsychoKattic
Summary: El décimo cumpleaños es lo más ansiado por todos los niños. Sin embargo puede suceder que haya quienes no te permitan salir de viaje, como es el caso de la protagonista. Ahora, con catorce años, consigue salir de su pueblo natal y en compañía de sus nuevos amigos, descubre el mundo que se le había negado hace tiempo atrás. Pero todo sucede por una razón, como ella misma va a saber.
1. Introdución

¡HOLA!

 **BUENO, MENTIRÍA SI DIJERA QUE ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC DE POKÉMON. A PESAR DE QUE A VECES SOY UNA PERSONA QUE SE RINDE FÁCILMENTE, ESTO ES ALGO EN LO QUE NO PIENSO DESISTIR.  
**

 **Y ESTE CREO QUE TIENE MÁS FUTURO POR RAZONES COMO:**

 **·MEJORA DE REDACCIÓN**

 **·GUIÓN LARGO O RAYA  
**

 **AÚN ASÍ PUEDE HABER ALGÚN FALLO, PERO CREO QUE DE ORTOGRAFÍA NO. CREO. A LA HORA DE ESCRIBIR NOMBRES DE POKÉMON USARÉ LA WIKIDEX, ASÍ QUE NO DEBERÍA HABER NINGÚN PROBLEMA. AQUÍ LES DEJO UNAS ADVERTENCIAS:  
**

—1º: Los sucesos ocurridos en el fic, son de mi invención. Cualquier parecido con el manga, los videojuegos o el anime son pura coincidencia.

—2º: La región, Caliha, y sus ciudades y pueblos son de mi imaginación.

—3º: Presencia de Megaevolución y el tipo Hada.

—4º: Posibles incoherencias, descripciones vagas, retrasos en la actualización.

—5º: Romance en segundo plano.

—6º: Por favor, respeten mi opinión y haré lo mismo con la suya.

 **ESTÁN ADVERTIDOS. CREO QUE NO FALTA NADA MÁS POR DECIR, ASÍ QUE, ¡QUE EMPIECE EL FIC!**

* * *

La región de Caliha. Una tierra llena de promesas hacia los niños de 10 años para comenzar su aventura aunque, claro, hay veces en las que los sueños no se cumplen de inmediato y hay que tener paciencia para esperar a tener su oportunidad.

En la zona suroeste de la joven comarca, se encontraba un pueblo. Bañado por las pacíficas olas del Mar Violeta, Pueblo Fichtlest pasaba todo el año siendo el principal destino turístico, sobre todo por el festival que allí se celebraba cada año. En sus alrededores, en la ruta que llevaba directamente a Ciudad Mata, se encontraba una adolescente en una rama de un imponente roble, aparentemente instalando algo.

—Vale, creo que ya está— murmuraba para sí.

Descendió de un salto, dado que la rama no estaba excesivamente alta. Casi al mismo instante en que tocó el suelo, un estruendo llegó desde el cielo. La chica rápidamente miró hacia las repentinas nubes que cubrían el firmamento, buscando un rayo. Nada, sólo el trueno. Ella se quejó y bajó su mirada hasta ver a su compañero naranja, que había llegado corriendo desde lo más profundo del bosque, mirarla con curiosidad.

—Nada, Drag. Solo quería ver una tormenta, pero no parece que vaya a haber una.

Ambas se encaminaron de vuelta al pueblo.

Pueblo Fichtlest era el más antiguo de los pueblos de la región de Caliha, así que conservaba un camino de adoquines y una plaza con una fuente en el centro. Las tradiciones eran la segunda cosa mejor conservada y el festival Refflid, en honor del antiguo Campeón procente del pueblo, era la tradición principal. Cada habitante estaba un poco alejado de su vecino por la organización de las casas. Pero aún así, todos se conocían y se juntaban para celebrar el festival.

En cuanto llegaron, los preparativos estaban listos. Unos banderines de distintos colores colgados de unas cuerdas recorrían la distancia entre la fuente y los distintos establecimientos que rodeaban la plaza, mesas de madera rellenando el espacio libre y equipos de sonido al lado contrario de las mesas.

La chica se fue a su casa acompañada de Drag, su Trapinch. Le tenía desde los seis años, momento en el que los Trapinch se habían convertido en una plaga accidental. Su tía, Merdith, era la profesora pokémon de la región, así que atrapó a Drag para estudiarlo por su rareza en aquella tierra, hasta que se lo regaló a su sobrina por su séptimo cumpleaños. Desde entonces son amigos.

La morena llegó a su hogar. Debido a las investigaciones que su tía hacía, aquel edificio se asimilaba más a un laboratorio por el blanco que abunda tanto en paredes como en muebles, pero aún así ella lo veía como su casa. A un lado de la puerta estaban las escaleras por las que subió para llegar a su habitación. Cerró y fue directamente a su escritorio donde descansaba su tablet, con la que escribió un mensaje al Centro de Estudio Meteorológico de Caliha (CEMC) para anunciar la instalación del sensor de presiones atmosféricas.

Una vez terminó eso se tumbó en su cama y buscó en internet «PokéTrainers». En Caliha, la moda de esta web empezó el año pasado. Básicamente, en aquella página todos los Entrenadores tienen un perfil y pueden elegir qué hacer con ella; si subir videos y fotos o simplemente no hacer nada.

La compañera del Trapinch estaba mirando los videos de combate de Lyra, la Campeona de Caliha, cuando sonó la puerta principal.

—¡Tessa! ¡Estamos aquí!

Tessa bajó la pantalla, molesta por la interrupción, y se obligó sonreír para la visita.

Por la voz, había identificado a Nery, su amiga de la infancia. Nery era rubia con ojos verdes, bonita pero la timidez lo eclipsaba totalmente. Gracias a eso, Tessa y Nery se convirtieron en mejores amigas. Y si había dicho "estamos", es que Ryan y Kenny también estaban allí. Ambos morenos, un par de bromistas. Aunque su principal fuente de risas era Tessa, Ryan podía ser simpático. Eso sí, Kenny no dejaba de molestarla, y a veces le causaba bastantes daños emocionales, que Drag trataba de arreglar mordiendo al causante, consiguiendo que Tessa lo olvide y se ría.

Bajó las escaleras y fue a su derecha para ir al salón, donde sus amigos estaban sentados en el sofá color crema. Delante estaba una mesa con estructura negra y en la superficie de cristal estaban tres pokéballs.

—Hola chicos— la anfitriona se sentó en un sillón azul con Drag haciéndole compañía en su regazo—. ¿Qué tal?

Con su espíritu entusiasta, Ryan hizo salir un pokémon de una de las pokéball de la mesa en cuanto Tessa terminó de hacerle la pregunta. El destello blanco empezó a adquirir la forma de un mono con una cola de fuego.

—¿Un Chimchar?— preguntó Tessa, extrañada. Ryan llevaba semanas presumiendo de su futuro pokémon, dando alusión a lo bueno de su tipo—. Pensé que iba algo de tipo Dragón pero, ¿de fuego? Drag se lo quita del camino en cinco segundos.

El aludido miró al nuevo pokémon con indiferencia y aburrimiento, a lo que el otro se enfadó y empezó a gritar, buscando empezar un combate para demostrar que era fuerte a pesar de su desventaja. La morena, viendo esto, le sugirió a su compañero una pelea para que el Chimchar se tranquilice. Tras un rato pensándolo, Drag aceptó y Ryan se mostró contento con esa expectativa.

Un rato más tarde, los cuatro amigos estaban en el patio trasero de la casa de Tessa. Era lo que cabría esperar de un jardín: hierba por suelo, limitado por verjas blancas y flores de distintos colores.

—Recuerda que Drag se ha criado en terreno salvaje, asi que sabe más ataques de los que debería para ser mi supuesto inicial. Y dejo que pase esto para tranquilizarle— señaló al Chimchar que miraba con cierto enfado al tipo Tierra, que seguía indiferente y monótono.

Al ser el patio tan pequeño, ambos combatientes se situaron tan lejos uno de otro como podían. En realidad, hubiesen ido a la plaza, pero por los preparativos decidieron celebrarlo allí. Sin árbitro oficial que lo rija, Nery asumió el rol. El combate empezó con el primer movimiento cedido a Ryan. Chimchar empezó a correr, buscando un punto desde el que usar Arañazo, y Drag trató de detenerlo usando Fisura, sin recibir ninguna orden de Tessa.

—¡Chimchar, salta!— ordenó Ryan.

El mono obedeció y, en el aire, se preparó para usar Arañazo otra vez. Iba bajando, cada vez con más velocidad, hasta que Tessa vio el momento perfecto para usar Ataque arena. Drag cegó al Chimchar sirviéndose de sus patas y frenando a la vez el inminente ataque. En cuanto estuvo a su alcance, lo atacó usando Mordisco. Chimchar chilló y cayó derrotado al suelo.

Drag volvió con Tessa, a la espera de una recompensa. Enseguida le acarició la cabeza y le dio una baya.

—Te dije que funcionaría— el Trapinch asintió. Y es que desde hacía tiempo, ellos dos llevaban planeando tácticas de combate para cuando pudiesen salir de viaje. La chica miró a Ryan, que levantaba al Chimchar del suelo—. Estará bien. Un par de bayas y una siesta— explicó mientras se acercaba.

Rápidamente, los otros dos se acercan. Tessa se sorprende porque no han enseñado a sus pokémon, y Kenny decide sacarlo. La luz blanca de la pokéball se concentra hasta convertirse en un osito con un carámbano colgando de la nariz. El Cubchoo miró alrededor, adormilado, como recién salido de una siesta. Drag se vio repentinamente incómodo por su presencia.

—Vale... Uno de tipo Hielo. ¿Y tú, Nery? ¿Qué tienes?

—No lo sé. Me lo envió mi primo y todavía no lo he visto.

El primo de Nery se llamaba Louise. Rubio castaño y con un Garchomp como compañero. Tenía nueve años más que Nery.

Tessa le instó a sacar al pokémon, a lo que Nery asiente y lo deja salir. Para sorpresa de todos, la luz blanca adquirió la forma de un Ponyta, pero no uno cualquiera, ese tenía la crin azul en vez de roja como acostumbra a ser. El caballo de fuego se asustó momentáneamente, hasta que vio a Nery. No dudó en acercarse y restregar su cabeza contra la de la chica, provocándole cosquillas.

—¡Para, por favor!— pedía entre risas.

Al final consiguió quitárselo de encima. Tessa comentó la gran confianza que tenía con Nery, pues solían quemar a aquellos a quienes no conocían, así que decidieron hacer una videollamada a Louise. Nery y Kenny guardaron a sus pokémon. Entraron en la estancia y fueron a la oficina de Merdith.

Debido a que aquel era un pueblo pequeño, no había un Centro Pokémon por lo que el laboratorio de la profesora hacía las veces de uno. Al lado en que la ventana da al resto del pueblo está el escritorio de Merdith y al lado contrario estaba una camilla por si acaso, que en ese momento estaba siendo usada por Chimchar para descansar por el breve combate. Encima del escritorio está un ordenador de última generación, por lo que no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que contactaron con Louise, que resultó estar entrenando a su Garchomp para Megaevolucionarlo.

—¿Te gusta?—dijo después de que Nery le preguntase acerca del Ponyta. Nery asintió, emocionada sobre la única silla de la oficina que estaba enfrente del ordenador. Los demás estaban fuera de la vista de la webcam—. Lo gané en una subasta. Ahora me debes treinta mil Pokécuartos.

—Claro, claro... Dentro de mil años.

Louise se rió ante la aptitud de su prima. Tessa se acercó a la pantalla y le preguntó a Louise acerca de la confianza del Ponyta, a lo que éste le respondió que había enseñado diversas fotos de Nery al caballo para que le cogiese cariño y no la quemara a la primera oportunidad. Desvió su atención de la pantalla un momento y al centrarla de nuevo parecía preocupado.

—Lo siento, primita, pero tengo que dejarte. Garchomp se está impacientando y, créeme, es mejor no verlo así.

—Ah, vale. Adiós.

—Hasta luego.

La pantalla se tiñó de negro por un momento para volver al verde aguamarina de la de inicio. Tessa la apagó por si acaso quisiesen curiosear entre las investigaciones de su tía y sugirió ver la tele. Aunque a regañadientes, los otros tres aceptaron. La primera en sentarse fue Ryan. Le siguieron Kenny y Nery, mientras Tessa se sentaba en el mismo sillón azul que antes, con Drag en la misma posición que antes. Como Ryan había llegado primero, optó por poner _National-Combat TV._ Al estar acercándose a fin de año, en ese momento se estaban poniendo los combates de Lyra, la campeona de Caliha.

—¡Y el Gallade de Lyra ha tumbado al tercer pokémon del aspirante!— la voz del comentarista sonaba emocionada—. ¡Ahora estamos tres a seis! ¡Las cosas se ponen feas para el aspirante a Campeón!

—¡Buf!— se quejó Ryan—. Con ese Gallade usas un pokémon de tipo Siniestro y listo.

Enseguida lo rebatió Tessa, por el segundo tipo de Gallade. A pesar de que no fue al colegio Pokémon, Tessa tenía un amplio conocimiento de los pokémon, debido a que su tía Merdith la obligaba a estudiar todos los libros que tenía en lo referente a las criaturas. Un cambió de ideas comenzó hasta que la noche cayó, momento en el que Ryan metió a Chimchar en su pokéball de nuevo y, junto a Kenny y Nery decidieron irse a su casa para prepararse para el festival.

—¿Vas a venir al festival?— preguntó Nery, mientras Ryan y Kenny bajaban la colina charlando animadamente.

—No ... Tengo un montón de cosas por hacer— mintió Tessa, y es que a la chica morena no le gustaba demasiado el ruido—. Pero, disfruta por mí, ¿vale?

—Claro— le dio un abrazo demasiado largo para el gusto de Tessa y bajó corriendo para alcanzar a los otros dos.

Tessa cerró la puerta y subió corriendo las escaleras, seguida velozmente por Drag, que las subía saltando. Quizá demasiado abruptamente saltó y se tumbó sobre su cama, tomando la tablet a su vez. Nada más encenderla, vio un nuevo correo del CEMC:

 _"Gracias por sus servicios, srta. Hunter. Es un gusto verla tan entregada a este pequeño trabajo. El consejo y yo sabíamos que podía ser una buena adquisición.  
_

 _Me alegra comunicar que estamos recibiendo buenas señales del barómetro. Quisiera poder darle las noticias en persona, pero lamentablemente un pequeño accidente me lo impide. Debería no ser tan despistado, pero son cosas que pasan. Aún así, me gustaría que viniese a verme a la sede oficial, en Ciudad Amanecer._

 _Espero su respuesta con impaciencia._

 _David Stephen. Vicepresidente del Centro de Estudio Meteorológico de Caliha"._

Tessa no se lo podía creer. ¿Abandonar el pueblo e irse a Ciudad Amanecer? Enseguida, su mente empezó a divagar por las diversas opciones. Quedarse, irse sola o acompañada. Drag, que había notado el cambio de humor de su amiga, saltó a la cama y se puso a su lado, esperando una respuesta.

—Drag, podemos irnos a Ciudad Amanecer. ¡Podemos irnos de viaje!— le anunció al Trapinch, mientras lo elevaba por encima de su cabeza.

La criatura no parecía incómoda ni sorprendida por el arrebato de Tessa. Ella acostumbraba a hacerlo en momentos en los que estaba realmente feliz. Instantes después la estaba abrazando tumbada, mirando al techo.

—Espera, ¿qué va a pensar Merdith?— se preguntó al mismo tiempo que dejaba al Trapinch a un lado, visiblemente más preocupado. Mientras ideaba alguna forma de decírselo, volvió a memorizar el mensaje—. Espera otra vez, ¿por qué me iba a querer ver el sr. Stephen? Durante el tiempo en el que estuvimos trabajando para él aquí, nunca había querido verme ni felicitarme en persona.

Y aquello no era lo único. Aunque Tessa no parecía recordarlo, David Stephen era más directo en cuanto a comunicación se refiere. Sin duda, algo había cambiado aquella noche, mientras la alegre música de la plaza empezaba a sonar más fuerte.

Se despertó por culpa de Drag, que le estaba mordiendo la mano, aunque no con mucha fuerza.

—¿Qué... hora es?— preguntó bostezando.

Se giró a un lado robóticamente. Había dormido con toda la ropa del día anterior, así que ahora estaba un tanto incómoda. Además, la postura con la que había dormido tampoco es que fuese lo más placentero del mundo. El reloj de su mesilla estaba marcando las siete de la mañana, por lo que se levantó y fue a su baño a darse una ducha.

Al salir, se sintió mucho mejor. Se puso unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta gris, y salió a buscar a su tía, seguida de cerca por su Trapinch. La encontró en la cocina, con la cabeza entre las manos y con su Reuniclus mirándola con desaprovación. Enseguida lo comprendió, así que se acercó silenciosamente y le tocó con delicadeza el hombro.

—¿Has tomado?— le preguntó en cuanto le prestó atención.

—Sólo un poco.

—Ajá. Pues... toma un café— sugirió, a lo que Merdith le indicó una taza que estaba en una encimera—. Tómate una ducha.

Mientras su tía se lo pensaba, Tessa iba al frigorífico y se preparaba unos cereales, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Se sentó en la isleta de granito y comía sin prestar atención a su tía, que seguía con la resaca. Justo cuando acabó, Tessa se dirigió hacia ella. Le demandó un poco de atención y cuando se la prestó, le explicó la posibilidad de ir a Ciudad Amanecer.

—¿Ciudad Amanecer? Pero eso está...

—Sí— la interrumpió Tessa—, lo sé. Bastante lejos. Pero, de verdad quiero ir. Quiero conocer la sede de CEMC y a David Stephen. Así que... pensaba irme yo sola—su voz perdió volúmen hasta que lo retomó:—. Pero prometo...

—Puedes ir— le cortó Merdith—. Conoces los riesgos, o pareces conocerlos, así que venga ve.

—¡¿De verdad?! ¡Ay, gracias!

La profesora se tapó los oídos y la miró con el ceño fruncido, claramente molesta por el griterio.

—Deja de gritar, por favor. La pokédex está en un cajón de mi escritorio. Llévatela.

Tessa corrió a su dormitorio, seguida de Trapinch, que estaba emocionado de igual forma. Aunque en realidad ella no quería ir a Ciudad Amanecer a ver a David Stephen, estaba contenta de tener una excusa para salir del pueblo y retar a los líderes. Por supuesto, que tardaría un poco más que si sólo viajase, pero en ese momento le daba igual. Sólo quería combatir.

Desde los diez años quería salir del pueblo, hacer algo tan "normal" como vivir una aventura. Pero su tía Merdith se lo prohibió, terminantemente, porque prefería que se quedase allí, y se convirtiese en una Profesora Pokémon, como ella. Aunque era obvio que los sueños de Tessa no iban por ese camino.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, buscó en el fondo de su armario y ahí lo encontró: la mochila con la que iba a salir de viaje, cuatro años antes. Suspiró con alivio al verla y la colocó en su escritorio. Vio que ahí dentro estaba el medallero para las medallas de gimnasio, sin una mota de polvo.

Se puso unas botas de montaña —pues antes no llevaba zapatos— y metió una chaqueta en la mochila por si acaso lloviese o nevase, dado que estaban en verano llegando a otoño. En uno de los bolsillos pequeños encontró las cinco pokéballs que se supone que tienen todos cuando empiezan una aventura y la pokéball de Trapinch. Además, en otro, encontró un monedero con poco más que quinientos pokécuartos.

Suspiró. Eso era lo único que tenía y no le iba a pedir dinero a su tía, así que tendría que combatir para ganar algo. Lo único que deseaba es que fuera lo suficientemente buena y consiguiese formar un equipo pokémon equilibrado. Lo único.

Revisó una vez, guardando su tablet, por si acaso. Se puso un cinturón donde poner las pokéball, colocó la de Trapinch y bajó las escaleras, directa a la cocina a ver si se preparaba algo hasta que llegase a la ciudad siguiente, a medio día siguiendo la ruta 456. Se hizo algo tan sencillo como un bocadillo y lo dejó en uno de los múltiples bolsillos libres.

"Creo que ya tengo todo", pensó.

Se despidió de su tía y, antes de irse, fue a su oficina, a la izquierda de las escaleras, para coger la pokédex. La encontró en el primer cajón, la encendió y apuntó a su Trapinch, que la seguía fielmente, para ver si funcionaba correctamente.

 _Trapinch:_ _el pokémon hormigaleón. Trapinch excava agujeros en forma de cono en áreas desiertas. Sus grandes y potentes mandíbulas son capaces de triturar la piedra._

—Vale, la información va bien—murmuraba para sí—. ¿Y los ataques?... Ah, aquí. Ataque arena, Fisura, Mordisco y Fuerza bruta. Bien, está correcto. Es hora de irse, Drag.

Caminó hasta la entrada y salió. Algo tan normal como eso le pareció el comienzo de algo nuevo y emocionante, al igual que para su Trapinch.

* * *

 **BUENO, ¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ? QUISIERA VER SUS COMENTARIOS. CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS, POR FAVOR, Y SUGERENCIAS SI HAY ALGUNA.  
**

 **ME PUEDEN SEGUIR EN TWITTER COMO Kaileonami PARA SABER CUÁNDO SUBIRÉ UN CAPÍTULO (:D).**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER Y, ¡HASTA LUEGO!**


	2. Ciudad Mata

**¡Hola! Qué bien, segundo capítulo. Siento la tardanza. Me suele pasar.  
**

 **¡Que empiece el fic!**

* * *

—¡Salta y Mordisco!

Drag hizó lo que su Entrenadora ordenó y falló estrepitosamente. Su objetivo, un Pidgey, se alejó volando con graznidos estridentes.

—¡Buf!—se quejó Tessa—. Creo que mejor nos olvidamos de un Pokémon volador, ¿no, Drag?

La criatura naranja asintió, igualmente molesta y derrotada. Y es que para ser mediodía, ambos no habían capturado ni un Pokémon. No por mala estrategia, sino porque intentar atrapar un volador con uno de Tierra era realmente difícil. Todos sus intentos habían terminado con el pájaro huyendo por medios aéreos.

Aquella búsqueda por un volador no era infundada. La líder de Ciudad Mata, Esmeralda, utilizaba pokémon tipo planta, así que Drag estaba en desventaja y había que encontrar uno que tuviese la ventaja.

Ya llevaba la mitad de la ruta cuando vio un pokémon no-volador. Tenía forma de jirafa con una cabeza negra pequeña por cola y la parte trasera de color marrón. A pesar de que conocía algo sobre el pokémon, sacó su pokédex, por si le decía algo útil.

 _Girafarig: el pokémon gran cuello. Girafarig tiene una segunda cabeza en su cola que muerde a todo aquel que se le acerque bruscamente. _

—Lo de siempre. Tipo Normal/Psíquico. ¿Puedes continuar, Drag?— el pequeño Trapinch se mostró más que dispuesto a combatir contra el cuadrúpedo, a pesar de que estaba un poco cansado—. Ataque Arena.

Con las patas delanteras, empezó a levantar una nube de polvo en contra del Girafarig. Después, ante el desprevenido pokémon, lo atacó con Mordisco. Sin embargo aquella jirafa aún estaba dispuesta a luchar, y mandó al pequeño Trapinch por los aires. El cansancio, junto con ese Placaje, le empezaron a jugar una mala pasada.

Viendo esto, Tessa lanzó una pokéball que había sacado en ese momento de ataque y estuvo a la espera, mirando con mucha atención los movimientos. Uno..., dos..., tres.

Suspiró con alivio al ver que se detenía sin que el pokémon se escape. Al cogerlo, vio que en la parte trasera se había grabado "Girafarig". Lo primero que pensó fue que al menos no se confundirá de pokéball. Se acercó a Drag para felicitarle por el éxito de la captura del primer pokémon.

Descansaron a un lado de la ruta, bajo la sombra de un árbol, cuyas hojas empezaban a tornarse rojas por el nuevo cambio de estación. Drag, que había ido a explorar un poco el bosque por su cuenta, encontró un arbusto con bayas Aranja. Entrenadora y Pokémon pensaron en sus propiedades curativas, así que la chica sacó al Girafarig recién capturado.

Por el pequeño tamaño del área marrón, Tessa supo que era una hembra, así que la apodó Gelly, más que nada por que le pareció dulce aún sin conocerla. En un principio parecía desconcertada por su rápida "liberación" pero después de una breve charla con el Trapinch, pareció comprender. Dirigió su mirada a su nueva Entrenadora que destilaba determinación, despertando la curiosidad de la morena acerca de qué habían estado hablando los dos Pokémon.

Un rato de más descanso y los tres volvieron a un lado de la ruta, cuando escucharon unos gritos justo detrás.

"No, por favor, no", pensó Tessa con cierto temor ante el reconocimiento.

—¡Teeeessa! ¡Espéranooooos!

—¿Me habéis seguido?— Tessa ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar su molestia ante los recién llegados.

—Pues claro. En cuanto nos enteramos de que te habías ido, fuimos a casa, nos preparamos y corrimos para alcanzarte— Nery paraba de hablar de vez en cuando para recuperar el aliento—. Déjanos desansar, anda.

La ahora molesta Tessa dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación. Los tres recién llegados se dejaron caer en las raíces de un árbol. Gelly captó el cambio de humor de Tessa y quiso darle un poco de apoyo colocando la cabeza en su hombro. La morena la miró y sonrió para decirle que no pasaba nada pero ambos cuadrúpedos no se lo creyeron.

—Oye, ¿tienes algo de comer?— preguntó de repente Ryan, con los ojos cerrados.

—No para ti—respondió la aludida.

—No seas egoísta, comparte.

Si bien algo que Tessa conocía de Ryan es que podía ser insistente e insultar sólo para conseguir algo. Algunas veces era simpático pero en situaciones como esa, era mejor hacerle caso, algo que para Tessa no era opción, así que se negó otra vez.

En ese momento, Ryan cogió una piedra pequeña y, aún con los ojos cerrados, se la tiró a Tessa, pero Gelly la detuvo con Confusión, devolviéndosela. El moreno, Entrenador del Chimchar, se levantó, hastiado, y propuso un segundo combate, que rápidamente Tessa rechazó. En ese momento no estaba de humor para combates.

—Hay que llegar a Ciudad antes de que anochezca. Me voy adelantando.

—No, Tessa. Esta aventura la vamos a hacer todos juntos— dijo Nery, decidida, mientras se incorporaba—. Kenny, Ryan, levantaos.

Ryan lo hizo enseguida y trató de razonar con el que todavía estaba tumbado a su aire.

—¿Y si no qué?— desafió Kenny.

Tessa cogió una piedrita del suelo y se la lanzó a Kenny. Justo en el blanco, provocó que Ryan escondiese una risotada. En cuanto Kenny le dirigió una mirada enfadada, ella mencionó que era eso lo que pasaría. Finalmente, se levantó.

Caminaron un poco más hasta que Nery vio un pokémon que le gustó mucho, así que sacó la pokédex que Merdith le había dado.

 _Ducklett:_ _el Pokémon ave agua. Ducklett es un buceador experto y nada bajo el agua en busca de su alimento favorito: el musgo de los pantanos._

—Agua y Volador— comentó Tessa—. Nery, estás en desventaja.

—Lo sé... Pero lo quiero.

Sacó al Ponyta y, después de ver los movimientos de su pokémon con la pokédex, ordenó Placaje. Por supuesto, el pato lo esquivó y golpeó de lleno al caballo con Pistola agua. A duras penas, el pequeño potro logró levantarse. Su siguiente ataque fue Ascuas. A pesar de que no le causaba un gran daño por tipo, logró quemarlo. Aprovechando eso, Nery lanzó una pokéball. Tres movimientos y se detuvo. Primera captura para Nery.

—Bien hecho, Gall— felicitó al caballo, que relinchó—. Ducklett, sal.

El patito celeste salió en el aura blanca. Nery aprovechó para saludar a su nuevo compañero y ponerle un apodo.

—Koah... ¿Qué te parece?— el Ducklett le quedó mirando un momento, para luego sonreír mientras hacía un saludo militar.

—Creo que le gusta—comentó Ryan, que se acercaba junto a Tessa, mientras Kenny se quedaba atrás, mirando al suelo con aire ausente.

Antes de retomar su ruta, Nery guardó ambos pokémon. Sin embargo Tessa no lo hizo, alegando que prefería dejarlos a su aire. Siguieron caminando hasta que, hacia las tres de la tarde, atravesaron la entrada de Ciudad Mata.

Sólo bastaba atravesar la entrada para darse cuenta del tipo que usa la líder de la ciudad. Había verde por doquier: edificios, mobiliario urbano, incluso en la ropa había algún tono verdoso. Los edificios y casas tenían forma redondeada y decoraciones convexas de un color diferente al del exterior, dando alusión a las flores.

A parte del gimnasio, lo más destacado era el Parque Mata. Un montón de pokémon Bicho, Planta, Volador y Veneno habitaban allí, viendo como concurrían los combates en la plaza del parque. La plaza era circular, a diferencia del coto en su totalidad, que era hexagonal, y se situaba en el centro de éste, siendo comunicado entre sus lados y las esquinas de la arboleda.

La primera parada fue un Centro Pokémon con la mencionada forma de flor. La enfermera de servicio hizo un rápido chequeo a todos los Pokémon e inscribió en la Liga los cuatro.

—¿Vas a participar en la Liga?— preguntó Tessa, claramente sorprendida.

—Sí, ¿por qué no?— contestó Nery, encongiéndose de hombros—. También pienso intentar lo de los concursos, así que tengo mucho trabajo por delante.

Se acercó Ryan a las dos chicas, pues había estado charlando con Kenny desde atrás, y sugirió ir al Parque Mata. Por supuesto que ambas aceptaron con gusto. La idea de capturar los pokémon que allí habitaban y la posibilidad de entrenar para el Gimnasio les hizo acudir al lugar lo más rápido posible.

En cuanto llegaron a la plaza, se separaron. Kenny fue por el norte, Ryan por el oeste, Nery por el noreste y Tessa optó por caminar por los alrededores de la plaza. Ésta última pensaba en aumentar el poder de los ataques de sus dos pokémon y quizá capturar un tercero.

Empezó con Gelly. Decidió dedicarse a la defensa de sus pokémon, así que aprovechó el Confusión de la cuadrúpeda para usar los objetos del campo. Le contó el plan al Girafarig, que parecía encantada con la idea.

El primer intento no fue lo mejor que pudo. Tan sólo movió un par de hojas. Lo siguió intentando, e intentando, e intentando, e intentando, e intentando. Finalmente consiguió hacer un escudo de hojas medianamente decente, que fue atacado por el Ataque Arena de Trapinch, para comprobar su resistencia o puntos flacos. Se colaron un par de granitos, pero aún así tanto Gelly como Tessa se dieron por satisfechas.

Volvieron a la plaza y Gelly se refrescó un poco con el agua de la fuente, mientras Drag estaba tumbado al sol de verano y Tessa se comía el bocadillo, sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el pequeño muro de la fuente y su mochila en el suelo. No pasaron ni dos minutos así, cuando un chico de once años se acercó a Tessa.

—¿Esos son tus pokémon?— preguntó después de saludarla. Por las pintas, Tessa pensó que sería algún tipo de estudiante de un colegio pijo. Asintió—. Genial... Nunca había visto un Trapinch de cerca. ¿Podemos combatir?

La chica miró a Drag. Éste parecía encantado con la idea ya que se había levantado de un salto, así que dijo que sí.

Tessa se quedó en su sitio, pero con el bocata guardado en la mochila, mientras que el chico retorcedió hasta quedar justo en la boca del camino sur. Él buscó entre sus bolsillos hasta sacar una pokéball que agrandó pulsando el botón y la lanzó. La energía blanca liberada cobró la forma de una planta con dos raíces fuera, simulando dos piernas.

—Este es mi Bellsprout. ¡A combatir!

El primer movimiento fue para el niño, que empezó atacando con un Látigo cepa. De dos golpes hizo retroceder a Drag y, aprovechando la cercanía, usó Repetición. El pequeño Trapinch empezó a removerse para liberarse pero no consiguió nada, a excepción de una cosa.

—Mordisco

Mordió las ramificaciones del Bellsprout con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz, ocasionando un fuerte dolor al tipo Planta. Consiguió soltarse, aunque con alguna magulladura. Agitó la cabeza dos veces y se centró lo suficiente como para lanzar un Ataque arena en dirección al enemigo. Durante ese breve instante de ceguera le soltó un segundo Mordisco.

Sin embargo, la rápida cepa del Bellsprout le asestó el último golpe.

—Ven aquí, pequeñín— susurró Tessa a su pokémon, que estaba inconsciente—. Lo has hecho genial. Siéntete orgulloso, Drag.

—Sabía que ganaría yo—murmuró el chico, bastante entusiasmado—. Pero, bueno, toma...— le dió trescientos pokécuartos a Tessa y se fue, dejando a la joven con palabras en la boca.

Sólo en ese momento, ella se percató de que la habían estado observando combatir. Había estado concentrada en el combate por si su compañero resultaba excesivamente herido como para fijarse en quién y quién no la miraba. Y en ese momento, se sentía bastante expuesta.

Devolvió a Drag a su pokéball e iba a volver a sentarse y comer, cuando un hombre de mediana edad le propuso combatir. Aceptó, pero dijo que usaría a Gelly para dejar descansar a Drag. Sin embargo, al desconocido no pareció importarle.

El segundo combate de Tessa comenzó. El hombre, que se había presentado como Ortanio, sacó una cría de león con pelaje color marrón.

Esta vez, el primer movimiento fue para Tessa, que empezó con Gruñido. La fuerza de la voz de Gelly amedrentó durante breves instantes al Litleo, ya que éste usó Avivar para recuperar el ataque perdido y porteriormente atacó con Golpe cabeza. La jirafa le detuvo con Confusión y lo lanzó al suelo, dejando al pequeño león adolorido. Éste se levantó como pudo y usó otra vez Avivar, pero cambió la estrategia y atacó con Ascuas.

De no ser porque estuvieron practicando la defensa de Gelly, ésta se hubiese quedado quieta con miedo al golpe.

—Confusión en el agua de la fuente— ordenó Tessa, tranquila.

Y la Girafarig, obediente aunque temerosa, se creó un escudo con el agua que paró las brasas, pero hizo una cortina de humo blanco. Ortanio aprovechó esto y ordenó a su pokémon un segundo Golpe cabeza.

Sin embargo, por culpa de la humareda, ni pokémon ni Entrenador vieron que Gelly siguió manteniendo el escudo y, por consiguiente, al joven Litleo no le hizo mucha gracia atravesar un muro de agua para alcanzar a su objetivo. Ambos pokémon resultaron dañados de forma similar, pero fue el pequeño león quien acabó en el suelo, desmayado.

Tessa se acercó a su pokémon y le felicitó por su desarrollo de la técnica de defensa. Recibió el dinero del hombre, que en este caso fue de mil quinientos pokécuartos, y justo en ese instante se acercaron sus amigos, que habían estado observando el segundo encuentro.

—¡Madre mía, Tessa! ¡Has estado increíble!— exclamó Nery.

—Aún me falta práctica. Pero..., gracias— respondió la morena, cohibida por haber sido observada.

—¿Que te falta práctica? Necesitas mucho más que eso— empezó Kenny—. Sobre todo si vas a querer ganar al equipo que tengo pensado hacer entre manos. Después de todo, vas a ser débil por el resto de tu vida y ni qué hablar del ese Trapinch que tienes.

Aunque fue muy leve y rápidamente, Tessa notó un movimiento en la pokéball de Drag.

—Será mejor que dejes de hablar, chico— amenazó una voz desde el lado derecho del grupo.

Se giraron lo justo como para ver un hombre de unos veinte años con una Gardevoir variocolor sujetando una cámara. Destilaba miradas molestas hacia Kenny.

—Ver combatir a alguien es todo un privilegio. Pero creo que ella tiene un talento y confianza que sólo se han visto en los Campeones y eso sí que vale la pena captar. Basta sólo con verla junto a ese Trapinch y a este Girafarig. Confianza ciega.

Dejó en paz a Kenny y se dirigió hacia la Entrenadora de Drag y Gelly, que en ese momento estaba aún más cohibida por tantas adulaciones, para presentarse como Honner y su compañera como Primavera.

Él y la Gradevoir resultaron ser trabajadores en prácticas de la televisión y esa era una prueba para que dicha cadena los aceptasen. Aclaró que usaría lo que acababa de grabar, pero que también le daría el video a Tessa.

—Deberías de tener el perfil de PokéTrainers y el código se supone que está en tu pokédex—le entregó una memoria flash—. Puedes subir ese video. ¿Piensas ir al Gimnasio?

Ella asintió, todavía con extema timidez.

—Entonces entrénate mucho más. Lo vas a necesitar. Adiós.

Se fue antes de dejar hablar a Tessa o a alguno de sus amigos. Todos se habían quedado con una duda en la mente: ¿qué tan fuerte era la líder?

* * *

 **Bueno, creo que las peleas han sido un poco, demasiado, cortas pero conforme avance la historia se irán prolongando y con más emoción..., posiblemente.  
**

 **Realmente no tengo un plan para deciros cuándo subiré un nuevo capítulo, pero haré todo lo posible para mejor, con vuestros consejos, claro.  
**

 **#~€€~#**

 **C** **huuny:** Muchas gracias, es agradable saber que esta historia es buena y tiene más futuro. Lo de las batallas ya lo digo, voy a pensar como mejorar la narración. Lo de los tiempos verbales, bueno es seguro que lo haya vuelto a hacer aquí, así que si me señalas los puntos me ayudarías muchísimo. Okey, quitaré los términos en inglés y las siglas. Lo de nota de autor es típica cosa mía, algo así como una 'marca de escritor'; lo pondré en mayúsculas y minúsculas pero quiero dejarlo en negrita, si no te importa. Gracias de nuevo.

 **Monpoke:** Vaya, muchas gracias. Eso de los padres se irá descubriendo poco a poco, conforme las aventuras y tal. Con que me des ánimos me es suficiente, no hace falta un ojo crítico. Yo también te deseo mucha suerte con tu historia.

 **Gracias por sus reviews. Críticas, apoyo, sugerencias. Todo se acepta y valora.**

 **Hasta la próxima. ¡Chau!**


	3. Antes del combate

**Hey, hola. No puedo decir que he vuelto pero al menos he escrito otro capítulo. En este he estado jugando con varios escenarios y un punto de vista concreto. No estoy muy segura de que me haya quedado bien, así que probaré en otras historias antes de volver con esta.  
**

 **También deciros que he modificado el tiempo en que se desarrolla la historia. Ahora es el presente, espero que no os moleste.**

 **No tengo nada más que decir, así que, ¡que empiece el fic!**

* * *

Nery se despierta con la agradable luz del sol de la mañana iluminando su rostro. Tan pronto como se levanta, se fija en su compañera, la cual parece tener problemas para ponerse las lentillas. Ésta suspira con una evidente frustración.

—Problemas, ¿eh?— dice la rubia, en un intento de establecer conversación.

Tessa se da la vuelta rápidamente, sobresaltada, y después se lleva la mano al pecho.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso— tras un rato tranquilizándose, la morena vuelve a hablar—. Llevo toda la mañana intentando ponérmelas pero no hay manera.

—¿Estás nerviosa por lo del combate? No te preocupes, es fácil. Y recordando lo de la plaza, vas a estar estupenda.

—Lo dices porque tienes un Pokémon de tipo fuego y otro volador _—_ señala Tessa, un poco molesta.

Nery se levanta de la cama, se pone un vestido y unas botas y sale del cuarto, despidiéndose de su amiga tras haber intentado calmarla. Tessa está con la cabeza gacha, repitiéndose una y otra vez "Tranquilidad" y todos sus sinónimos.

La chica rubia decide dar un paseo por Ciudad Mata. Apenas empieza a amanecer y eso se nota en la transición de las calles. Muchas familias comienzan a desayunar y los viajeros de paso comen en la cafetería del Centro Pokémon, como Kenny y Ryan, los cuales están hablando de lo que harían ese día.

Se encuentran en una mesa ubicada en la esquina. Todo el comedor tiene un revestimiento de madera y sus paredes están decoradas con fotos de famosos que han estado allí, noticias relacionadas con la ciudad y otros objetos. Las ventanas se ubican en el lado donde sale el sol, así que en ese momento, la iluminación se complementa con las luces propias del local.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a la plaza? Tess se llenó los bolsillos ayer.

—No me apetece.

—¿Turismo?

—Tampoco.

Ryan ya está desesperado y con evidente signos de enfado.

—Ya vale, tío. Llevas desde ayer totalmente reticente. Dime lo que pasa.

Kenny sólo sigue mirando la taza vacía con restos de migas de croissants. Sin duda, está perdido en sus pensamientos.

Ryan se echa hacia atrás. Rara vez le había visto de esa manera y sabe que sólo hay un tema del que hablar.

—Es por Tess, ¿verdad?

Por fin consigue la atención de Kenny, que abre los ojos de par en par y le observa con recelo. Por un momento, a Ryan le entran ganas de reírse por un símil entre su amigo y un Pokémon.

—Empiezo a pensar que no debí habértelo contado.

—Son cosas que pasan. Y no te lo voy a negar, tiene una cara bonita. Pero será mejor que lo olvides. No le interesas.

Aquello es un mazazo para Kenny. Hacía cosa de dos años, él se declaró a Tessa, tras descubrir que ella le gustaba. Sin embargo, la morena le rechazó y éste reaccionó de mala manera. Al final, esa noche acabó con ambos enemistados y se iniciaron las bromas pesadas.

—Sigo pensando que no le debí haber dicho nada. Seguir como amigos.

—¿Y por qué no ahora? Es decir, pedirle que te perdone y que os olvidéis de todo.

—¿Alguna vez te ha salido bien pedirle algo?— Ryan se encoge de hombros, ya que a veces Tessa suele ser amable y otras no.

Kenny suspira y se marcha, dejado a Ryan bastante cansado emocionalmente. No le gusta tocar ese tema porque sabe que nunca lo terminan. Todos los intentos eran infructuosos y dejaba a ambos con un mal sabor de boca.

Por suerte, llega Nery. Se dedica todo el desayuno a intentar levantar los ánimos de Ryan; lo hace completamente cuando le menciona la página de 'Poké-trainers'.

—¿Un vídeo de nosotros combatiendo?

—¡Sí! Según he visto, se le puede pedir permiso a la enfermera. Las reglas son las de la Liga. ¿Qué te parece?

—Si te eso te hace feliz...— Ryan mira a Nery "aburrido" y después esboza una sonrisa de lado.

En otra parte del mismo edificio, Tessa por fin logra calmarse. Pero por ese día no llevaría lentillas. Se decide a salir del Centro, pero a medio camino se detiene y comienza a andar en otra dirección. Aún no iría al gimnasio. Esta vez va a la plaza. Necesita más Pokémon, al menos uno más.

Ya dentro del emplazamiento se dirige a la zona menos transitada en ese momento. Saca a Drag y entre los dos se ponen a buscar.

Entre los arbustos encuentran un Rattata. Éste estaba comiendo un trozo de pan que acababa de robar a un despistado hombre. Con el erróneo pensamiento de que le iban a quitar su alimento, el ratoncito se abalanza sobre ambos, usando Mordisco.

Por suerte, Drag estaba preparado y se defiende con Ataque Arena, dejando momentáneamente ciego a su rival, que se restriega los ojos sin cesar en un vano intento de quitarse el polvo y la tierra de los ojos. Frustrado consigo mismo, el Rattata hizo ademan de marcharse pero el aura roja de la pokéball lo atrapó. Se agita una vez, dos veces... Y se libera el Rattata. Éste vuelve a atacar con Mordisco y consigue darle al Trapinch, el cual trata de liberarse.

Tessa vuelve a lanzar la pokéball, volviendo a intentar capturar al ratoncito. Al mismo tiempo, Drag se suelta del agarre y ambos miran el dispositivo, expectantes. Uno, dos..., tres.

—¡Bien!— exclama la chica y deja salir a su nuevo compañero.

La criatura vuelve a coger el trozo de pan que había perdido durante el breve intercambio de movimientos y mira a la chica y al Trapinch no con muy buenos ojos.

Ella se pone a la altura del Rattata y le trata de explicar la situación.

—Lo siento mucho, pequeñín. Pero realmente te necesito conmigo. Apenas he empezado mi aventura y no tengo demasiados compañeros de batalla. Sé que quizá yo no te guste demasiado mas mis intenciones contigo son las de convertirte en un gran luchador.

El ratón se pone a pensar. ¿Abandonar el bosque e irse con su Entrenadora? Aunque las ganas de quedarse son muchas, el pokémon no puede evitar pensar en todo lo que podría ver y conocer fuera de esa ciudad. Finalmente vuelve a mirar a la chica y se la encuentra con la mano extendida hacia él.

Con movimientos dubitativos, le da su patita como si fuera un pacto de por vida. En ese mismo instante, la neoentrenadora sabe que mote ponerle a su nuevo compañero.

Tessa devuelve el Rattata a su pokéball y abandona la plaza, tratando de calmar su respiración y a su corazón, que no para de bombear sangre a un ritmo frenético, como si fuera la última carrera que llegase a dar.

Finalmente se decide a esperar a la puesta de sol para combatir; aún necesita entrenar y reforzar su estrategia. Quizás hasta podría buscar al chico de ayer y pedirle consejo... No, no podría. Es demasiado tímida para eso. Además, no recuerda su nombre. ¿Hardin? ¿Homer? Algo parecido.

Suspira derrotada y vuelve al centro pokémon. Entonces se detiene. En el mostrador, de espaldas a ella, está un chico con una chaqueta similar al extraño del día anterior. Demasiado similar.

Se debate entre si debe o no saludarle, para que al final su elección sea ir al patio a buscar a sus amigos sin ni siquiera mirarle.

En ese mostrador, Honner espera la recuperación de su compañera. Hace poco había intentado probar suerte en un combate contra un adinerado duque que estaba de paso por la ciudad. Al final, su vanidad le había jugado una mala pasada y la víctima era Primavera.

—Aquí tiene a su Gardevoir. Apenas han sido un par de magulladuras. Pronto estará en buena forma.

Honner asiente con una sonrisa y cuando se va a marchar recibe un último consejo:

—Debería tener más cuidado con los combates. Los Pokémon pueden acabar muy mal... Y sus entrenadores también. Téngalo en cuenta— la enfermera empezaba a ponerse seria.

—De acuerdo. Gracias— se marcha de allí, aún sin saber a dónde ir.

Todavía recuerda a la chica de ayer. Su forma de combatir realmente le había gustado. De hecho, era por eso que le había grabado...

 _Joder, apenas son la una del mediodía y no tengo nada. Se supone que aquí hay material, ¡pero nada me sirve! Si pudiese, combatiría yo mismo. Estúpidas reglas._

 _Sigo buscando por el bosque como un idiota sin encontrar algo. Sólo un par de Pidgey.  
_

 _Me siento junto a las raíces de un árbol joven y Primavera a mi lado. Rebusco en mi mochila algo que comer pero no encuentro nada. Apoyo mi espalda en el tronco y comienzo a frustarme. ¿Por qué tuve que entrar en el mundo de la televisión? Soy un idiota._

 _Así de la nada, mi compañera se apoya en mí. No puedo evitar sonreír. Ella siempre ha estado conmigo. Bueno, no. Sólo cuando entré en eso._

 _No, no lo recuerdes. Honner, no lo recuerdes._

 _Logro reprimir los recuerdos y dejo la mirada perdida entre las hojas que forman un muro entre yo y el sol. Si tan sólo hubiera algo interesante..._

 _¿Hum? Acabo de oír un grito. Pero es un alarido de un Pokémon, no de una persona. Me levanto de un salto y voy hacia el lugar de donde proviene el sonido. Sin mirar hacia atrás, sé que Primavera me sigue de cerca. No tengo idea de hacia que lugar voy pero puede ser algo que me sirva._

 _Sigo corriendo._

 _Llego a una plaza en la que una chica de pelo castaño pelea contra un chico de menor edad. En medio de los dos, un Bellsprout recibe una nube de polvo de un Trapinch.  
_

 _¿En serio espera ganar la batalla esa Entrenadora? Es una derrota segura._ _Sin_ _embargo se le ve tranquila, como si pudiese ganar de sobra. Incluso parece desconocer que los combates realizados fuera de un recinto especial se consideran ilegales.  
_

 _Miro a mi vera y veo que Gardevoir lo está grabando. Es una de las cosas que más me gusta de ella, lo tiene todo bajo control. De hecho, me hubiese dejado la cámara en la habitación de mi departamento en Ciudad Novicia de no ser porque me lo recordó._

 _El combate finaliza con el Trapinch derrotado, pero el niño le da dinero a ella, no al revés. Nunca pensé con un chico de apenas diez años tuviese algo de deportividad y respeto. Aunque supongo que fueron sus padres quienes se lo inculcaron, porque a día de hoy es difícil ver a un ganador dándole la mano a su contricante._

 _El chiquillo se marcha y se acerca un hombre mucho más mayor. Parece_ _que va a haber otro combate._

 _El desconocido saca a la reciente batalla un Litleo. Son movimientos sencillos y rápidamente finaliza el combate. Esta vez gana esa chica._

 _Verifico todo lo que ha grabado Primavera_ _ _—_ que también ha sido lo suficientemente previsora como para traspasar el video a un USB_ _ _—_ y me acerco a hablar con la protagonista de nuestro filme. Está hablando con otros tres adolescentes. A lo mejor son sus amigos._

 _—...vas a ser débil por el resto de tu vida y ni qué hablar del Trapinch que tienes._

 _¿Qué? ¿Se suponen que son amigos? Si eso es así, no puedo imaginarme cómo debe ser su día a día. Aún sin saber de dónde me sale, le suelto un discurso. Estoy enfadado; lo estoy recordando. No quiero recordarlo.  
_

 _Me decido a ignorar al chico y me centro en ella. Le doy la memoria flash y le informo levemente sobre qué hacer con el video. Entonces, tengo curiosidad._ _—¿Piensas ir al gimnasio?  
_

 _Asiente incómoda e insegura. Le doy un último consejo y después me marcho. No sé a santo de que he dicho eso, pero lo necesita. Y espero que lo tenga siempre presente._

* * *

 **Vale, este capítulo es bastante corto, pero en el siguiente va a haber multitud de combates. Espero poder hacerlo bien.  
**

 **#~€€~#**

 **Monpoke:** No sé, puede que sí, aunque sin intención alguna. En cualquier caso, la reacción de Tessa se explicará más adelante, por lo que hay que tener paciencia. **  
**

 **#~€€~#**

 **Me gustaría saber todos vuestros consejos, porque necesito una gran mejora. Espero vuestras críticas— constructivas, por favor— y gracias por leer.**

 **¡Hasta otra!**


	4. A por la medalla Planta

**Hola de nuevo.  
**

 **En esta ocasión la inspiración ha sido mayor— y eso que parecía imposible—por lo que he intentado explotarme hasta el punto en que he narrado estos combates de la mejor forma posible.  
**

 **De hecho, quiero pedir perdón por el hecho de que todo esté sucediendo tan aceleradamente o, como en este caso, sólo hayas combates sin nada interesante entre medias. En el siguiente también va a haber combates pero con un motivo mejor que el de "ganar medallas para la Liga".**

 **Igualmente, quiero decir que por fin puedo poner algo de mi invención. Como vais a leer a continuación.**

 **Gracias por llegar hasta este capítulo, y si pudieseis darme vuestra opinión sobre los combates (algo como "me ha parecido muy confuso en esta parte" o "me cuesta imaginarme esto") os lo agradecería. Así que, ¡que empiece el fic!**

* * *

En la parte exterior del Centro, Ryan espera sentado a Nery. Está a la sombra de un joven árbol perenne, junto a Chimchar, el cual está comiendo un trozo de pan que había sobrado del desayuno. Ambos permancen relajados, con el sonido del viento bailando entre las hojas y la agradable sensación de la hierba sobre la piel.

—¿Listo para el combate?— pregunta Nery, con un alegre tono, desde el otro lado del patio sobre una de las plataformas de combate. Tanto Entrenador como Pokémon se levantan y se dirigen a la plataforma opuesta.

Aquellos dispositivos anclados al suelo se diseñaron expresamente para las luchas entre Pokémon. Son un círculo de metal con unas luces que trazan la frontera entre la plataforma y el suelo. Dentro hay espacio para dos personas— aunque sólo está permitido que haya una persona— para el libre movimiento del usuario y un panel con el que pueden controlar el dispositivo.

Los combates siempren han sido algo relacionado con el ocio y el entrenamiento, pero ocurren accidentes. Desde leves magulladuras hasta graves heridas en distintas partes del cuerpo, incluso ha habido algún caso de muerte.

Por ello, un grupo de ingenieros diseñaron esas plataformas. Con ellas, los ataques Pokémon se limitaban únicamente al terreno establecido para dicho enfrentamiento. Aún así, algunos Entrenadores prescienden de ellas, arriesgando sus vidas y la de cualquier espectador.

Dada esa irresponsable acción, el gobierno promulgó una ley en la que se estipula que todo aquel que combatiese fuera de dichas plataformas recibiría un castigo, que iba desde una simple multa hasta requisar los Pokémon del Entrenador, según la gravedad del delito.

Ya que ni Chimchar ni cualquier otro Pokémon puede entrar en esas plataformas, se queda lo más próximo a su Entrenador, dentro de los límites del campo de combate.

Ambos contricantes pulsan una serie de botones en un panel de control, que contiene un teclado y un hueco vacío, y desde el suelo se alza una barrera translúcida. En cuanto ésta se termina de levantar, una imagen u holograma de un muñeco sin características físicas pide a ambos adolescentes una identificación.

Como la pareja ya había luchado contra la Líder en esas mismas condiciones, saben de antemano qué necesita. En el mismo panel, una muesca del tamaño de la pokédex y otra del tamaño de un carné se ilumina. Ponen sus carnés de Entrenador que habían recibido en cuanto se inscribieron en la Liga y enseguida la máquina reconoce quiénes son los combatientes. En ambas cápsulas, una voz robótica anuncia el comienzo del combate.

Nery lanza la pokéball, la cual atraviesa la barrera como si no existiera, y Koah sale a la lucha. Al otro lado del campo, Ryan sonríe como si tuviese la ventaja.

—Sabía que lo sacarías— comenta. Su voz la recibe un micrófono y llega hasta la cápsula de Nery, la cuál sonríe con orgullo.

Ambos pokémon se miran a los ojos con ferocidad, conscientes de que la batalla entre ellos dos va a comenzar.

—El combate entre la Entrenadora y coordinadora Nereya Hiska y el Entrenador Ryanho Ilena, va a dar comienzo— narra un altavoz externo instalado en el suelo de las plataformas.

Una cuenta regresiva de tres segundos resuena en todo el patio y ambos pokémon ya están preparados. Tres, dos, uno...

El ducklett emprende el vuelo, bajo las órdenes de su Entrenadora, levantando una nube de polvo. En su ala izquierda, una gran cantidad de energía se concentra, pasando de su habitual tono celeste a uno blanco brillante.

Arremete contra el mono de fuego, pero éste ya se lo esperaba, por lo que salta y, en una altura considerable, produce y libera energía ígnea. El Ascuas de Chimchar persigue a Koah durante una buena parte del campo de batalla, sin llegar a darle un golpe.

—¡Koah, acércate a Chimchar e Hidrochorro!

El mono, que empieza a caer por el efecto de la gravedad, comienza a desestabilizarse y a ser un blanco fácil para el Hidrochorro de su enemigo. La breve lluvia provocada por el pato impacta en el ser ígneo sin causarle daño, pero sí dificultando el uso de sus ataques de fuego, ya que ahora todo su cuerpo está cubierto de gotas de agua.

Aterrizando de espaldas, el Chimchar sufre un intenso daño, aunque no llega a debilitarse. Consigue levantarse y hacerle frente a Koah con Golpes furia, ya que el pato se acercó para asestarle otro Golpe aéreo. La criatura híbrida Agua-Volador sufre un par de magulladuras pero sigue en el verticalmente y ejecuta una pirueta presumida. En ésta concentra la energía acuática entre sus alas y la lanza contra el mono. Sigue su propio movimiento y se concentra para otro Golpe aéreo.

—¡Chimchar, esquívalo! ¡Golpes furia!

El ser ígneo salta hacia atrás y se concentra mentalmente para contraatacar con Golpes furia. El Hidropulso del Ducklett impacta contra el suelo sin llegar a tocar al Chimchar; a pocos centímetros de la superficie, Koah cambia de dirección y se dirige a su contricante con decisión en su mirada.

Los dos se encuentran y el choque de energías hace que una nube de polvo se levante, provocando que la incertidumbre se cierna sobre el ambiente.

—¿Koah?— Nery llama a su Ducklett con preocupación tiñiéndole la voz.

La polvareda se esfuma por el efecto del Despejar del patito. Mientras Koah permanece en pie sin cansancio aparente, el Chimchar yace en el suelo respirando levemente con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Chimchar?— el mono sigue con los ojos cerrados.

Koah se acerca para observar el aspecto físico de su contrincante. Preocupado, le toca el brazo a Chimchar con su pico para verificar su estado. No reacciona. La criatura híbrida sigue instando a su rival a levantarse, hasta que recibe una respuesta; sus ojos se abren.

El mono lanza una mirada intimidatoria que hace que su contricante retroceda. El Malicioso de Chimchar surge efecto y Koah queda paralizado por el miedo, sin poder moverse o ejecutar un movimiento. Los Golpes furia no tardan en llegar y el constante dolor al que es sometido el patito hace que sus energías mermen.

—¡Koah, resiste! ¡Hidropulso!

El Ducklett intenta canalizar su energía acuática entre sus alas, sin conseguirlo. En un último y desesperado intento, arremete contra su rival sin realizar un movimiento y emprende el vuelo. Con dificultades para volar, consigue concentrarse lo suficiente para realizar el Hidropulso que su Entrenadora ordenó.

La bola de agua cae adquiriendo más velocidad conforme cruza el espacio. El mono intenta detenerlo con Ascuas y posteriormente trata de esquivarlo pero ya es tan tarde que la gran masa de agua le golpea de lleno.

Esta vez, un pitido procedente del suelo de las plataformas resuena en el campo de batalla.

—El Chimchar de Ryanho Ilena ha sido derrotado. Nereya Hiska gana este asalto— declara la misma voz mecánica—. La segunda ronda va a dar comienzo.

La luz roja de la pokéball acoge al derrotado mono ígneo. Después de susurrarle unas palabras de ánimo al aparato, prepara su siguiente pokémon.

—¿Estás lista? Esto se va a poner interesante— dice Ryan, con una sonrisa aún más grande que cuando empezaron el combate.

Mientras tanto, dentro del Centro Pokémon, en el mostrador, Tessa espera la recuperación completa de su equipo. Apoyada en el mueble, juguetea nerviosamente con sus dedos. Aún se siente insegura respecto a lo de enfrentarse a una líder de gimnasio. Claro que había visto vídeos de combates oficiales mucho más serios, y había aprendido de ellos, pero eso no le impide sentir un malestar interior.

La enfermera vuelve por una puerta que se haya a un lado del mostrador con una bandeja plateada sobre la que descansan las pokéball de Tessa. La titulada muestra una sonrisa cálida, que hace que se formen arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, y en cierto modo relaja a la joven Entrenadora. Recoge a sus recientes compañeros de aventura y se despide dándole las gracias a la enfermera.

Sale del Centro con su corazón volviendo a latir violentamente deprisa. Para distraerse, examina los ataques del Rattata recién capturado, al cual saca sólo por saber sus movmientos, y prosigue su camino. El gimnasio es fácilmente localizable, ya que la mayoría de edificios son bajos excepto éste, que se eleva imponente sobre todos los demás.

Las paredes exteriores están cubiertas de musgo y, en cuanto entra Tessa, se da cuenta que por dentro también tiene decoración con motivos florales. En la parte superior de la pared, justo donde se cruza con el techo, unas ventanas dejan filtrarse varios rayos solares, lo que le da un toque especial al lugar, como si fuera un refugio secreto.

No sólo eso. Además, hay un par de árboles enormes que invaden totalmente el área de combate y sus raíces sobresalen del suelo.

Una voz femenina interrumpe el momento de admiración de Tessa. A un lado de la entrada, una chica de unos veintitantos años deja de acariciar a un Budew, el cual salta con alegres movimentos para seguir a su Entrenadora.

—Veo que te gusta— comenta con una notable dulzura. Su pelo rojo contrasta con el vestido verde que se mueve levemente con cada paso que da hacia la recién llegada—. Yo misma lo he diseñado.

La chica se presenta como la líder de gimnasio, Esmeralda. En cuanto Tessa le dice su nombre, la líder le indica las dos posibilidades que tiene: enfrentarse a ella o combatir antes con los alumnos que aspiraban a convertirse en los sucesores del gimnasio.

Por supuesto, Tessa prefiere combatir sólo con ella, tras haber sopesado sus dos opciones. Considera que ya había entrenado lo suficiente y su estrategia no podía mejorar con lo simple de los movimientos que tiene a su disposición.

—Muy bien. Ya sólo te queda colocarte aquí— le condujo hasta la plataforma del aspirante—. ¿Sabes cómo funciona?

—No realmente— titubeó Tessa.

Esmeralda le explica brevemente la forma de encender el dispositivo. Todo es con tanta calma y dulzura que Tessa hasta consigue sentirse cómoda con alguien al lado. Si hubiese conocido a su abuela o cualquier otro pariente estereotipado a quien se le relacione con la amabilidad, probablemente lo compararía con la líder.

—Genial. Ahora sólo necesitas algo con lo que se te pueda identificar. Es decir, con lo que te hayas inscrito en la Liga.

Deja su mochila en el suelo y, tras rebuscar un momento, saca su pokédex. Coloca el aparato en uno de los huecos vacíos del panel de control y enseguida la máquina reconoce quién es.

—El aspirante, Tessa Hunter, reta al Líder de gimnasio, Esmeralda, a un combate Pokémon por su primera medalla en esta región— anuncia una voz procedente del suelo de la plataforma.

La chica pelirroja se marcha de esa plataforma, recogiendo previamente a Budew, y pulsa los botones de su panel de control, en la plataforma del líder de gimnasio. La misma barrera que se alza para proteger a las Entrenadoras, se levanta para proteger a posibles espectadores, aunque en este momento no haya ninguno.

Finalmente, se hace oficial el combate. Esmeralda lanza su primera pokéball y de ella sale un Pokémon híbrido planta-veneno que posee algunas hojas en su cabeza con un cuerpo esférico de color azul grisáceo. El Oddish no tarda en desperezarse y sentirse listo para el enfrentamiento.

Tessa, por su parte, palpa la muralla casi invisible que se levanta enfrente de ella. No le parece posible que se pueda atravesar y mira a Esmeralda en busca de una respuesta.

—Lanza la pokéball. Sin miedo, no va a rebotar— bromea la líder.

La morena coge la pokéball de Gelly y, con temor, la tira al campo de batalla. Ésta atraviesa sin problemas la barrera, sorprendiendo a la aspirante. La jirafa psíquica se agita brevemente y posa su mirada en su contrincante, quien no parece asustado por el Pokémon de la retadora. Mas bien, permanece impasible y con una sonrisa en su rostro; esto es su pan de cada día.

—Uno, dos... ¡Tres! El combate comienza— marca la máquina.

Oddish da el inicio al combate al desprender de sí un perfume dulzón que llega hasta el olfato de Gelly, quien inconscientemente avanza hasta su contrincante como si estuviese bajo los efectos de Hipnosis. Tessa no tarda en reconocer el movimiento Dulce aroma.

En cuanto está lo suficientemente cerca, el ser de planta y veneno explusa de sus hojas un rayo verde y brillante que impacta contra Gelly, sin causarle daño. Ese rayo se sujeta fuertemente al cuerpo del cuadrúpedo, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.

Enseguida, el ser psíquico siente como parte de su energía le es robada. Finalmente deja de tener aquel rayo rodeándole; aunque es un alivio, se siente levemente cansada.

—¡Oddish, Ácido!— exclama la líder, en cuanto su primer ataque deja de actuar.

La pequeña bolita explusa de su boca un líquido morado oscuro a presión que impacta en Gelly, quien aún tiene la mente nublada por el Dulce aroma y apenas oye los gritos de su Entrenadora para que usara Confusión y parase el golpe.

Por suerte, o por desgracia, el golpe había sido tan fuerte que logra sacarla de su ensimismamiento. Ahora que por fin se ha recuperado, está lista para devolver los golpes.

—Bien, Gelly— susurra Tessa para sí—. ¡Elévalo con Confusión!

La criatura psíquica consigue concentrarse con sorprendente rapidez y envuelve a su enemigo en aura azul, mientras lo lanza por los aires, dando numerosas vueltas que llegan a marearlo. En cuanto deja de mantenerlo, la gravedad hace de las suyas y le provoca una caída desde una considerable altura.

El impacto no hace más que aumentar su confusión y Gelly aprovecha que vuelve a levantarse para embestir contra él usando Placaje. Retrocede un par de metros y el Oddish vuelve a sufrir otro Placaje. Así una y otra vez hasta que está al límite de sus fuerzas. Se levanta con los últimos vestigios de sus energías. En este momento, Gelly se ha distanciado un poco por si su último ataque fuera Confusión, pero aún necesita la orden de su Entrenadora.

Su contrincante también lo hace.

—Tu Girafarig sólo sabe utilizar Confusión como ataque psíquico, por lo que veo— ahora Esmeralda habla con su dulzura habitual pero con un toque de superioridad—. Sin embargo, yo tengo un as bajo la manga.

" _¿Va a hacer lo mismo del principio?_ ", se pregunta Tessa, esperando por esa "sorpresa".

El Oddish vuelve a usar Dulce aroma pero Gelly ya está preparada y lo detiene con su energía psíquica. Como si se paralizase en el tiempo, permanece inmóvil en el aire pero no puede controlarlo todo y algunas pequeñas nubes del embriagador aroma llegan hasta Gelly, nublándole el juicio.

Ahora que está indefensa, el híbrido planta-veneno comienza a girar sobre sí mismo mientras de sus hojas expulsa una serie de ataques directos de tipo planta. El Hoja afilada impacta contra Gelly, provocándole tanto dolor como minúsculos arañazos. El Confusión del cuadrúpedo deja de actuar y el aroma le envuelve completamente, volviendo a dejarla sin sentido común.

Pese a los gritos de su Entrenadora, Gelly avanza nuevamente hacia su contrincante, hipnotizada por el perfume, mientras recibe otro Absorver. Las energías de Gelly disminuyen hasta que cae al suelo, debilitada, y su contrincante recupera fuerzas.

—El Pokémon de la aspirante ha sido derrotado— declara la voz de la plataforma.

" _No me digas_ ", piensa Tessa molesta. Recoge a Gelly y busca la pokéball de su siguiente combatiente. La lanza con una fuerza innecesaria, saliendo de ella Totto. El ratón morado mira a su alrededor y, al igual que su Entrenadora varios minutos atrás, admira el ambiente al que ha sido invocado.

—Un Rattata, ¿eh?— comenta la líder, sin preocupación alguna.

Dado que no es el inicio propiamente dicho del combate, no hay cuenta atrás y quien empieza el intercambio de movimientos es Totto, con Ataque rápido. La energía de tipo normal se extiende alrededor de él, formando una especie de estela de luz que marca su recorrido y se esfuma a los pocos segundos.

Se desliza entre las raíces de los árboles sin ninguna dificultad, ya que él está acostumbrado a ese tipo de terreno por haber nacido en libertad. En cosa de segundos, impacta contra el Oddish y lo manda varios metros atrás, debilitándolo en el acto.

—No le ha quedado mucha energía después de quitársela a mi Pokémon, por lo que veo— imita la coletilla final de Esmeralda con un pequeño toque de desdén por lo que ella había dicho antes de debilitar a Gelly. Cualquiera diría que se lo está reprochando.

Por el contrario, la chica pelirroja sonríe sin aparente ironía y saca a su siguiente pokémon. La evolución de Budew se presenta al combate con una reverencia.

—E-Espera, ¿ha evolucionado en la pokéball?— pregunta Tessa, al ver a su nuevo rival. Su contrincante se ríe inocentemente y le explica que el Budew que vio antes sólo es una cría y que no la va a usar en los combates todavía.

La criatura recién incorporada al combate se mueve con presumida elegancia. De hecho, comienza a dar vueltas sobre sí misma como una bailarina y de sus dos flores suelta un polvo amarillento que se dirige hacia Totto. Nada más reconocer el movimiento, Tessa ordena a su Pokémon usar Ataque Rápido para esconderse rápidamente entre las raíces de los árboles. Vista la facilidad con la que corrió entre éstas a la hora de atacar al tipo planta anterior, ella piensa que ocultarse de otros ataques de esta forma podría ser lo más efectivo.

Efectivamente, la Roselia se muestra confundida sobre hacia dónde atacar y sólo puede mirar a su alrededor en busca de su rival. Las opciones de Tessa son limitadas, puesto que Totto no cuenta con un ataque a distancia, por lo que habría que acercarse y arriesgarse a que el Paralizador que la Roselia ha usado antes afecte al ratoncito.

—No podrá esconderse siempre, Tessa Hunter. ¡Roselia, Paralizador por todo el campo!

Inmediatamente, el ser híbrido planta-veneno bailotea por todos los lugares del recinto, esparciendo el tan temido Paralizador. En cuestión de dos largos minutos, el polvo paralizante invade todo el ambiente, sin posibilidad de respirar aire puro, para ningún Pokémon. Poco a poco, tanto la planta humanoide como Totto, quien sigue escondido, están bajo los efectos de Paralizador. Para colmo, es el último Pokémon de Esmeralda y no podría cambiarlo para aprovecharse de la habilidad de su Pokémon, Cura natural.

Es una encrucijada.

—Te ha salido el tiro por la culata— comenta Tessa, a pesar de saber que su Pokémon también está paralizado.

—Se puede decir así.

Con serias dificultades para moverse, la Roselia inspecciona su alrededor en busca de su rival. En medio de dos raíces localiza los ojos rojos de Totto y se dispone a usar Hoja mágica. Con miedo de que su Pokémon se debilite de un golpe, Tessa ordena Ataque rápido pese a saber que hay muchas posibilidades de que no se mueva de su sitio.

Totto, por su parte, sale de su escondite tratando de ganar velocidad para su movimiento, sin éxito. Dado que Hoja mágica es un movimiento que no suele fallar, da en el blanco a pesar de que el Pokémon que lo usa esté afectado por la parálisis.

Una lluvia de hojas rodeadas por un aura verde golpea incesantemente a la criatura de tipo normal. La situación tiene una ligera similitud con la derrota de Gelly y Tessa se da cuenta de que Totto no va a poder seguir. Además, tampoco lo entrenó antes de ir. Es como si estuviese ahí para perder el tiempo. Empieza a sentirse mal por haber capturado ese Pokémon solo para rellenar un hueco.

El cuerpo del Rattata cae al suelo, inconsciente y con pequeñas heridas por gran parte del cuerpo. Las hojas lo han cortado. La voz de la plataforma vuelve a anunciar la caída de otro Pokémon de la aspirante.

—Tienes cara de que vas a rendirte, ¿vas a hacerlo? Apenas es tu primer combate de gimnasio, no me imagino como afrontarás los siguientes después de mí— la líder habla, aunque parece que su monólogo va dirigido a sí misma más que hacia Tessa—. Eh, no te desanimes, aún tienes un Pokémon más, ¿no? Sácalo y haz un último intento.

Tessa deja de pensar en la posibilidad de rendirse y lanza al combate a Drag. El Trapinch hace lo mismo que sus compañeros, con la diferencia de que ellos no tuvieron que lidiar con el Paralizador en su momento. El principal efecto del polvo comienza a afectarle.

—¡Fisura!— grita Tessa antes de que la Roselia haga cualquier movmiento.

Sin embargo, ésta se sube a la raíz más próxima y evita el mortal ataque. Desde ahí, prepara un próximo movmiento. Su Entrenadora ordena uno de los movimientos más temidos por Tessa, más incluso que cualquier polvo _cambiaestado_. En las flores de sus extremidades se generan en unas semillas que, al intentar lanzarlas, se caen al suelo porque el Pokémon no consigue moverse correctamente.

Tessa respira aliviada. Vuelve a ordenar Fisura como ataque, esta vez dirigido hacia el árbol para hundirlo. Por supuesto, al perder un punto de apoyo, se cae hacia un lado, desequilibrando a la Roselia. Las semillas de Drenadoras también caen a la grieta. El Pokémon enemigo se levanta y lanza el mismo rayo verde que lanzó Oddish, pero esta vez brilla con mucha más intensidad. No mira hacia donde lo ejecuta.

Su ataque golpea a la nada y, desconcertada, mira a su alrededor. Es demasiado tarde cuando ve al Trapinch de la aspirante generando una enorme grieta que se dirige hacia ella y finalmente cae a la versión miniatura de un abismo.

Debilitado su último contrincante, Tessa es declarada ganadora. Ambas contendientes bajan de las plataformas una vez que el polvo es limpiado de la atmósfera gracias a un sistema de ventilación. Por un lado, Tessa se siente bien al haber ganado esa batalla; por el otro, quiere darle unas disculpas tanto a Gelly como a Totto. Aún habiendo ganado esa pelea, Tessa siente como hubiese ganado muy fácilmente... Al final, claro.

Esmeralda, que se había ausentado brevemente para mandar sus Pokémon al Centro Pokémon, vuelve con la misma sonrisa amable con la que había conocido a Tessa y la medalla Planta.

—Bueno, has ganado. Tu medalla— le da un trozo de metal con forma de hoja del tamaño de un dedo pulgar— y mi enhorabuena. Aunque... Te lo he puesto fácil al final. Puede que hasta haya violado alguna norma del gimnasio, pero no eres la primera con la que lo hago.

Se ríe de su chiste privado y Tessa, aunque no quiere cuestionar sus métodos, le pregunta el porqué de dejarla ganar. Esmeralda explica que antes de ser Líder de gimnasio fue también una Entrenadora y que, en cierto modo, siente empatía ya que ella vivió algo parecido cuando comenzó su aventura.

—Además, me gustaría darte un consejo. Confía más en lo que tus Pokémon pueden hacer y evita dejarte llevar demasiado por tus emociones.

Tessa sabe a lo que se refiere. Cuando Esmeralda usó por primera vez Dulce aroma, ella se quedó callada y luego no hizo más que gritar, llevada por el pánico. Al final, Gelly acabó derrotada pese a tener ventaja sobre el tipo Veneno de Oddish. Luego Totto apenas hizo algo, salvo conseguir que el campo entero estuviese impregnado de Paralizador, lo cual no ayudó demasiado incluso cuando la Roselia estaba también paralizada.

En resumen, la batalla había sido un desastre y ni siquiera había recordado usar el "escudo" de Gelly. Tessa vuelve a sentirse mal por sus Pokémon y comienza a enfurecerse consigo misma.

—Creo que yo también me equivoqué cuando pedí a mi Roselia empaparlo todo de Paralizador— marca la líder. Al contrario que Tessa, ella no parece molesta por perder, mas bien parece pensar cómo mejorar en su puesto.

Se despiden con un abrazo— idea de la líder, por supuesto—, y Tessa sale del edificio.

El sol comienza a bajar y el cielo se pinta de naranja, rosa y amarillo. Algunos niños juegan en el Parque Mata junto a los Pokémon de sus padres y hay quienes pasean junto a su pareja cogidos de la mano. La ciudad es pequeña, por lo que ningún coche circula por allí, salvo si esta ciudad es una parada temporal, lo cual no suele ser. Por lo tanto no hay niguna diferencia entre la calzada y la acera.

Tessa camina por el lado derecho y con la cabeza gacha, para evitar que cualquiera mire las pequeñas lágrimas que brotan de sus ojos. Se sigue sintiendo mal por su mala actuación en el gimnasio y comienza a dudar sobre si continuar o volver a casa y darle a su tía la primera excusa que se le ocurra por su regreso tan temprano.

" _No, no voy a rendirme_ ", piensa con ferocidad. " _Esto apenas ha empezado y debo esforzarme para llegar al final_ ".

Se limpia las lágrimas, tratando de calmarse en el proceso, y levanta la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver al chico del día anterior entrando en el Centro Pokémon, apresuradamente y evitando de milagro arrollar a las personas que salían del edificio.

* * *

 **#~€€~#~€€~#**

 **Merinare:** Muchas gracias. Ya me habían dicho eso de que los personajes son agradables antes, si miras el primer review que me dejaron (de la usuaria Chuuny) lo podrás ver pero es agradable saber que otra persona tiene la misma idea sobre mis personajes. Espero que mi narración en este capítulo haya mejorado, porque no se me ocurre cómo. Gracias otra vez, aunque ahora lo digo por dejarme una review.

 **#~€€~#~€€~#**

 **Me gustaría saber todos vuestros consejos, porque necesito una gran mejora. Espero vuestras críticas— constructivas, por favor— y gracias por leer.**

 **¡Hasta otra! ¡Chau!  
**


End file.
